Pat the Cat (And Bob The Dog)
Pat the Cat (And Bob The Dog) is a Don Spencer song from Let's Have Fun. Lyrics I’ve got a cat, I call her Pat, She just likes to sleep. I’ve got a dog, well you’ve heard about Bob - He rounds up the sheep. When Bob the dog sees Pat the cat sleeping in the sun, That’s when Bob decides it might be time to have some fun. He creeps up so quietly, ‘til he’s close to her ear, Then he barks out loudly, And she jumps up in fear! Chorus And the dog is barking, “Woof, Woof, Woof”, The cat’s meowing, “Meow”, And everybody’s shouting, “Stop that noise!” As they go round and round. The dog is barking, “Woof, Woof, Woof”, The cat’s meowing, “Meow”, And everybody’s shouting, “Stop that noise!” As they go round and round. There’s Pat the cat, with her ears laid flat. You should see her scoot! And over the log comes Bob the dog, Still in hot pursuit. Racing through the farmyard, scattering all the chooks. The rooster starts his crowing, giving them beady looks. Racing through the fields now, the sheep are so confused. The cow just starts her mooing - she’s not at all amused. Yes, the cow is mooing, “Moo Moo Moo”, The rooster’s crowing, “Cock-a-doodle-doo”, And everybody’s shouting, “Stop that noise!” As they go round and round. And the dog is barking, “Woof, Woof, Woof”, The cat’s meowing, “Meow, Meow”, And everybody’s shouting, “Stop that noise!” As they go round and round. It’s Pat the cat going flat chat, Straight through the flyscreen door. And Bob the dog going full slog, Sliding across the floor. Knocking down the table - the cups and all the milk. There’s footprints in my chocolate cake - and still they go full tilt! Then Pat is through the window, And she zooms to the top of the tree. I need the fire brigade to get her down - But who’s going to rescue me? And the dog is barking, “Woof, Woof, Woof”, The cat’s meowing, “Meow, Meow, Meow”, And everybody’s shouting, “Stop that noise!” As they go round and round. And the dog is barking, “Woof, Woof, Woof”, The cat’s meowing, “Meow, Meow, Meow”, And everybody’s shouting, “Stop that noise!” As they go round and round. Yeh - the dog is barking, “Woof, Woof, Woof”, The cat’s meowing, “Meow, Meow, Meow”, And everybody’s shouting, “Stop that noise!” As they go round and round. Yeh - the dog is barking, “Woof, Woof, Woof”, The cat’s meowing, “Meow, Meow, Meow”, And everybody’s shouting, “Stop that noise!” As they go round and round. Gallery File:PattheCat1.png File:PattheCat2.png|Pat the Cat File:PattheCat3.png|Don Spencer File:PattheCat4.png File:BobtheKelpie12.png|Bob the Dog File:PattheCat5.png|Bob the Dog in animation File:PattheCat6.png File:PattheCat7.png File:PattheCat8.png File:PattheCat9.png File:PattheCat10.png File:PattheCat11.png File:PattheCat12.png File:PattheCat13.png File:PattheCat14.png File:PattheCat15.png File:PattheCat16.png File:PattheCat17.png File:PattheCat18.png File:PattheCat19.png File:PattheCat20.png File:PattheCat21.png File:PattheCat22.png File:PattheCat23.png File:PattheCat24.png File:PattheCat25.png File:PattheCat26.png File:PattheCat27.png File:PattheCat28.png File:PattheCat29.png File:PattheCat30.png File:PattheCat31.png File:PattheCat32.png File:PattheCat33.png File:PattheCat34.png File:PattheCat35.png File:PattheCat36.png File:PattheCat37.png File:PattheCat38.png File:PattheCat39.png File:PattheCat40.png File:PattheCat41.png File:PattheCat42.png File:PattheCat43.png File:PattheCat44.png File:PattheCat45.png File:PattheCat46.png File:PattheCat47.png File:PattheCat48.png File:PattheCat49.png File:PattheCat50.png File:PattheCat51.png File:PattheCat52.png File:PattheCat53.png File:PattheCat54.png File:PattheCat55.png File:PattheCat56.png File:PattheCat57.png File:PattheCat58.png File:PattheCat59.png File:PattheCat60.png File:PattheCat61.png File:PattheCat62.png File:PattheCat63.png File:PattheCat64.png File:PattheCat65.png File:PattheCat66.png File:PattheCat67.png File:PattheCat68.png File:PattheCat69.png File:PattheCat70.png File:PattheCat71.png File:PattheCat72.png Category:Songs